1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector which projects and image, and a projector control method.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a system is known which enables an operation to indicate a position, with a pen-type device or the like, on a projection surface where an image is projected by a projector (see, for example, JP-A-2012-173447). In the system of this type, calibration is needed in order to generate the correspondence between a position in a projection image and a position in an image based on an image signal. In typical calibration, an image that serves as a target is projected on the projection surface and an operator is made to carry out an indicating operation to the target image. Based on the position where the indication by the operator is detected and the position of the target image in the projection image, the correspondence between the position in the image projected on the projection surface and the position in the image based on the image signal can be generated.
However, there is a problem that, when carrying out calibration of a projector that projects a large projection image, the operator has to bear an increased burden in indicating a target image.